A Christmas Wish
by ShenLong1
Summary: Duo has only ever wanted one thing for Christmas, will he be lucky enough to get it this year?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Sap, angst, Lemon

Pairing: 1x2

Summary: Duo's only ever wanted the one thing for Christmas, will he be lucky enough to get it this time around?

Author: ShenLong

Written for the 2010 Gundam Wing Advent Calendar. http: / /akira-1x2. livejournal. com/tag/advent%20calendar (just remove the spaces)

**"A Christmas Wish"**

"Okay, who has the star?" Duo asked with his hands on his hips.

Several innocent faces stared back at him.

"I know one of you has it." Duo looked again at the children, a wide grin on his face. "I think you might have it, Natasha," he said and made a grab for the little girl.

"No I doesn't," she squealed and took off running.

"Then maybe _you._" Duo pounced on a little boy called Toby and began to tickle him.

"Not me, not me," Toby gasped out between giggles.

"You sure?" Duo tickled the boy again.

"I don't, you do," Toby chuckled out.

"If I had it I wouldn't be asking for it," Duo said with a laugh.

"But you does have it, Duo," several children chorused.

Toby grabbed Duo's braid and pulled it around. There was the star, tied with a piece of tinsel to the end of his braid.

"Why you rascals." Duo jumped to his feet, the children all scattering and shrieking with laughter as Duo chased them around and tickled them mercilessly when he managed to catch one.

After a few minutes of mayhem, everyone calmed down and the star was placed on the top of the Christmas tree. A bell rang and the children all scampered away to wash up for dinner leaving Duo to finish cleaning up the mess that was left from their decorating of the tree. He'd just finished sweeping the floor when a shadow darkened the doorway. Duo looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Duo for helping with the children and the tree," came the nun's soft voice.

"My pleasure, Sister Anne," Duo replied with warmth in his voice.

The nun entered the large common room and walked towards the tree which sparkled back at her. The ornaments hung in a haphazard fashion from the branches, tinsel draped here and there with no real balance or coordination to it; but it had been decorated by the children, with love, and that's all that mattered.

"Will you join us for supper, Duo?" asked the Sister.

Sweeping the last of the rubbish into a pile and then into the trash can, Duo straightened and gazed at the nun. "Sister, I'd really like to, but I'm afraid I've got a few other things I need to finish off tonight."

The nun placed her gentle hand upon his arm. "I quite understand. You will be joining us for Christmas lunch tomorrow though, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Duo replied, the warmth in his voice genuine.

"Good. The children will be expecting Santa around eleven and lunch will be at one."

"I'll be here, Sister."

The nun left him to finish off his cleaning up, a small smile on her lips as she headed for the dining room of the orphanage.

Having finished his tasks, Duo stuck his head through the kitchen's doorway on his way out, bidding Sister Mary and Sister Hope a good evening and promising to return the following day. Grabbing his jacket, he zipped it up and turned the collar up before stepping out into the cold and frosty evening. Closing the door behind him, he walked down the steps and dug his gloves from his pocket, pulling them on. With the snow crunching under the soles of his boots he walked off into the night, aiming for his own apartment and a hot chocolate with his name on it.

Down an alleyway, a pair of blue eyes watched the man pass by.

###

The doorbell to the orphanage rang and Sister Hope put down her knitting, glancing at the clock on the mantle. She frowned at the time, nine-thirty. They weren't expecting anyone at such a late hour, especially on Christmas Eve and the only one from the orphanage that was out in such cold weather was Father Bryan. The priest had only popped out to fetch the Santa suit for the following day and had his key to let himself back in, so who could possibly be knocking on their door?

"Sitting here thinking about it won't answer that question," the nun berated herself and as the bell rang again, she got to her feet to answer it.

"Father Bryan," she gasped as she opened the door. There on the stoop stood Father Bryan and a younger man. Actually, the Father was being more supported by the young man than standing on his own.

"Sister Hope, please, help us in," the Father said, his voice raspy.

"My dear Lord, what on earth has happened?" the nun asked as she assisted the Father inside along with the young man.

They managed to get the Father to the sitting room and into the large armchair. Only then did the nun take a good look at the other man. He was young, early twenties she guessed with deep blue eyes and a shock of chocolate hair.

"Sister, could you please fetch me some hot tea and something for our guest?" the Father asked.

Sister Hope nodded and looked to the young man.

"Tea would be most welcome, thank you," he said quietly.

The nun scurried off to fetch the tea, her mind racing as to what may possibly have happened. She got her answer when she returned and poured the tea.

"I was on my way back with the suit for tomorrow when I slipped on a patch of ice," the Father explained. "I landed a little awkwardly and I think I've sprained my ankle. This kind young man assisted me home."

The nun turned to face the young man. "We are deeply indebted to you, kind sir," she said.

"I was happy to help."

"Do you have a name, sir?"

"Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Thank you, Heero, for bringing Father Bryan back safely."

Heero lowered his eyes and finished his tea. Standing, he placed the cup back on the tray. "I should take my leave, you have enough to do without my taking up more of your time."

"That's quite alright, young man," the Father said "I will see you out." The priest went to stand but his ankle gave out on him and he ended up collapsing back into the armchair with a soft cry of pain. The nun was beside him in an instant and making sure he was okay.

"I'll be fine, Sister. Stop fussing."

"Father Bryan, you are going to get that ankle strapped and off to bed where you will remain and rest it for a few days," the nun ordered.

"I can't," replied the priest. "Tomorrow is Christmas day and the children are expecting Santa Clause to be here. I won't let them down."

"You can't possibly play the role of Santa with that ankle," the nun argued.

The priest and the nun continued to argue the point whilst Heero watched on in amusement. As the argument started to get a little louder, Heero stepped in.

"I can play Santa Clause for you."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"No," said the nun. "It's not that we don't appreciate the offer, but you have your own family to spend Christmas with and that wouldn't be fair to them."

"I don't have a family, I'm an orphan too, just like the rest of the children here," came Heero's soft reply. "Please, let me do this."

"Oh you poor boy." The nun's mothering instincts came immediately to the fore. "If you have no family to spend Christmas with then you must share ours. There will be more than enough for one more."

"Thank you, Sister. I would love to spend my Christmas with you, but only if you let me pay for it." Seeing both the nun and the priest about to protest, Heero quickly continued. "Let me play Santa Clause in return for my meal."

Father Bryan chuckled. "Okay, son, you win. You can play Santa tomorrow. Thank you."

The priest explained to Heero what usually went on in the orphanage on Christmas day, and once Heero understood the role he was to play, he bid the pair good night and disappeared into the darkness with his promise to return the following morning.

###

Duo yawned and rolled over, his violet eyes blinking sleepily at the clock on the nightstand. He didn't have to be at the orphanage until around ten-thirty and it was only just gone seven-thirty so he had plenty of time. He lay under the covers of the bed, enjoying the warmth for a few minutes longer. He could hear the church bells ringing in the distance and felt a peace steal over his heart.

Deciding he'd better get moving, he tossed the covers back and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Getting out, he stretched and scratched his belly, boxers sliding low over one hip bone. He shivered when the cool air touched his skin as he went through to the bathroom.

A warm shower woke him up completely, followed by cleaning his teeth and brushing his mane of hair. Hair braided, Duo went back to the bedroom and dug around in his drawers and closet. Fresh boxers were tugged on, black jeans following. A red button down shirt and his black, leather jacket finished his ensemble. He pulled on a pair of socks and carried his boots through to the front door and set them down.

Wandering into the kitchen, he flipped the radio on, Christmas carols echoed throughout the apartment, their soft strains buoying his mood. The coffee machine was turned on and soon brewing. Whilst it did, Duo fetched the cream and sugar, hips swaying to the music and mouth humming along in time.

With his coffee in his hand, Duo went through to the lounge and gazed at the Christmas cards that sat upon the mantle. There weren't a great many, but each one held a special meaning for Duo. He perused them again. The silvery, glittering one from Quatre sitting next to an obviously handmade one, the hand drawn blob on the front a small child's rendition of Santa. The younger tots at the orphanage had made it for him and Duo had been deeply touched. There were cards from Wufei, Sally and Trowa, there was even one from Relena; but the one person he'd hoped more than anything to receive a card from had sent nothing.

He felt the familiar twist in his gut as he thought about Heero. Once the wars were completely over, he really thought they would have a chance at a relationship together. Heero had expressed an interest, Duo returned it and they had discussed getting together. It had been good for a while, going out on dates, getting to know each other in ways not at all related to how they'd been in the wars.

The friendship had deepened into what Duo liked to call love, both keen on being permanently with each other. They'd begun to fool around a little, experiment, but had not gone all the way.

Then it all came to a screeching halt.

Heero had been called away, back to L1. Something to do with Doctor J's old laboratory, or that's what had been given as the explanation. Heero had gone, promising Duo he wouldn't be away all that long.

That had been Christmas Eve five years ago.

Duo had not heard from or seen Heero since.

He felt the twist in his gut deepen and forced the tears away. He couldn't fool himself any longer. Heero was gone and Duo had to accept it. The hard part was not knowing why or what had happened. All he wanted was a reason, be it Heero was no longer interested, he'd found someone else, or god forbid, he'd passed away. If Duo could only have an answer then he would be able to move on with his life.

Refilling the coffee cup, Duo stared out the window at the snow covered ground. He'd stayed on Earth, in the same apartment on the off chance that Heero would return. He'd quit working full time for Preventer, seeing all the other agents and working in the same office held memories that were too painful for him to deal with. He'd become a consultant instead, Une calling him in from time to time to assist in the planning of risky missions.

He'd found the local orphanage and now volunteered there, spending most days as a general handyman, fixing things up and helping the nuns and Father with the raising of the orphans. The nuns and priest had welcomed him with open arms, curious as to why a young and vibrant man like himself would be interested in supporting their cause.

He'd told them about the Maxwell church.

Nothing more was said after that, the orphanage accepted Duo as one of their own.

The kids all adored Duo and treated him like a big brother. He always had time for them, helping them with their school work, playing games or just kissing a hurt better. The pain of Heero's disappearance had eased a lot with his work with the kids.

But it had never truly faded.

He rinsed the cup out and checked the coffee machine was switched off before going back through to the guest room and grabbing the large bag filled with gifts for the orphans. Closing the front door of the apartment, he pulled the Santa hat onto his head and over his ears and slipped his keys into his pocket.

The orphanage was a hive of activity when Duo got there. Delicious smells were coming from the kitchens and the sound of children singing could be heard.

"Merry Christmas, Sisters," Duo greeted as he entered the orphanage through the kitchen back door.

"Merry Christmas, Duo," the nuns returned.

"Go on through to the common room, all the children are in there with Father Bryan and the other Sisters."

With a grin, Duo made his way through the kitchen and out into the orphanage itself. He stood in the doorway of the common room and watched. The children were all lined up, biggest at the back and smallest at the front. Father Bryan sat to one side, his ankle bandaged. Duo frowned when he saw that and wondered what the Father had done to himself. Sister Anne was standing to the front and conducting the 'choir' whilst Sister Rachel played the piano.

Having stood through Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer and suffered the torture of a rather out of tune rendition of Away In A Manger, the nun and priest spotted Duo and beckoned him in. The kids all squealed in delight when they saw him and begged, along with Sister Anne, for him to join in and sing with them.

Duo consented and joined in with Silent Night. One by one, the children stopped singing, all watching and listening to Duo sing. He had a lovely, soft tenor voice, rich in its timbre and sounding perfectly formed words. Duo was the only one singing in the end, but he didn't notice or care. His eyes were closed as he sang the words he knew so well. As he sounded off the last note, he opened his eyes and blushed as the applause rang out around him.

Once the excitement had died down a bit, Duo handed his bag of presents over to Sister Anne for her to add to the pile for Santa to pass out. The kids all kidnapped him to join in some games to pass the time whilst waiting for Santa to arrive.

They had almost finished an interesting game of 'Snakes and Ladders' when a bell sounded followed by a cheery 'Ho, Ho, Ho!'

"Santa!" all the kids cried, and forgetting all about their game, they scrambled to their feet as the jolly man entered the room.

Duo looked up and smiled. The kids were all surrounding the rotund figure which sported the usual red suit with the white fur trim, black belt, black boots, large hat complete with bell, the snowy beard and obligatory glasses.

"Now, now, children. Remember your manners and give Santa some room," Sister Anne chided gently. The children all moved back, sheepish looks on their happy faces. Little Natasha grabbed Santa's hand and led him to the large chair that had been set aside specifically for him.

"Thank you, child," Santa said, his voice rich and low as he took up the seat. He dropped the bulging sack to one side and looked at the children who had all sat themselves down on the floor and were now facing him in a semi circle. "Have you all been good boys and girls this year?"

A chorus of 'Yes, of course,' came back to him.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Now, who would like to be first to come and sit on my knee and tell me what they want for Christmas?"

Several hands went up in the air, Sister Anne pointing to one child who shyly came forward and sat upon the jolly man's knee.

"This is Susie, Santa," Sister Anne informed.

"Tell me, Susie, what would you like from Santa for Christmas?"

The young girl blushed and thought for a moment before replying in almost a whisper. "I'd like a dolly please, Santa."

Santa smiled. "I just might have something like that in my sack." He took the gift offered to him by Sister Anne. "Ah, look here. This says Susie on the tag. I guess this must be for you." Santa handed over the present, the little girl taking it and thanking Santa with a kiss to his cheek.

Once she was back on her feet, she scampered off to the corner to open her gift. A squeal of delight came from her lips a moment later as a new doll was revealed.

One by one the children all got to sit on Santa's knee and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. Santa duly listened and replied with the right things in the right places, handing over gifts to each child as Sister Anne passed them to him.

Duo sat and watched. He would never get tired of witnessing this. The children didn't ask for much and yet they deserved a whole lot more. He spotted Father Bryan still sitting across the room and frowned. If Father Bryan wasn't playing his usual role of Santa, then who was?

Duo didn't get any chance to ponder that thought as the last child left Santa's lap with his present to go and open it.

"Has everyone sat on Santa's knee? Sister Anne asked. She was fairly certain they all had as the sack was empty now, but it paid to be sure.

"What abouts Duo?" Toby asked. "He's got to sit on Santa's knee too and ask for his present."

Duo's head jerked up and he colored red on his cheeks. "That's okay, Toby. I don't need to sit on Santa's knee," he said.

"Yes you does, Duo."

"Yeah, come on, Duo."

Within seconds all the children were clamoring for Duo to sit on Santa's knee and tell him what he wanted for Christmas.

Putting his hands in the air in surrender, Duo got to his feet. "Okay, okay, I give. I'll sit on Santa's knee." The children all quieted down a bit, but kept their eyes on Duo, making sure he did as he'd said.

Duo plastered a grin to his face and approached Santa. He noticed those blue eyes twinkling behind the glasses and blushed again. "Sorry about this, Santa," he said as he perched on the jolly man's knee.

"That's quite all right, Duo. Now, tell me, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I'm afraid that what I want for Christmas, you can't give me, Santa," Duo replied in a whisper.

"How do you know that? If you don't tell me what it is you want, then I'm not going to know if I can give it to you or not."

Duo turned his sad, violet eyes to Santa's blue ones. "I want a Heero," he said softly. "A blue eyed, chocolate haired, Heero."

Santa swallowed hard. "I'll see what I can do for you," he replied, his tone low.

"It's okay, I don't mind, really." Duo stood up. "Thanks anyway."

Santa watched as the young man walked away to spend time with the children, his mind made up.

###

Christmas lunch had been wonderful. The sisters had outdone themselves with the food. Whilst the orphanage itself had its own chickens for eggs and meat, plus a vegetable patch and did grow a large amount of its own fruit and vegetables, they still had to purchase meat of different kinds from time to time. This year, the local butcher had donated a large turkey and another store had donated a couple of large pork roasts. Combined with the chickens Duo had killed for the sisters and they had a very large spread for both the orphans and the adults alike.

Santa stayed for the meal, much to the delight of the children and was even persuaded to join in a game or two afterwards. Telling the children to be good boys and girls if they wished to see him again the next year, Santa took his leave.

Duo stayed on for a while, playing with the children and once they were all tired out, he helped the nuns to bathe them and put them to bed.

"Thank you, Duo," Sister Anne said as she pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.

"No need for thanks, Sister, I enjoy being here, especially at this time of the year," Duo replied, his eyes dancing in the soft glow of the light.

Placing her palm against his cheek, Sister Anne looked him square in the eyes. "I hope Santa grants your wish."

Duo colored a little. The nun had obviously overheard his quiet wish. "I'm afraid that won't ever happen, Sister."

"Have faith, Duo. God works in mysterious ways and there is a hero out there for each one of us," she said softly.

Feeling the familiar tightness in his throat and tears stinging his eyes, Duo returned the kiss to the nun's cheek. "I'm afraid that after five years, that faith is beginning to dwindle quite a lot, Sister." Turning quickly so that the nun wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, Duo left.

Sister Anne watched him go, a solitary figure walking silently through the snow and sent a prayer for the young man to a God she knew hadn't deserted him.

###

The chill had started to settle in as Duo walked up the steps to his apartment and he had a moment's trouble getting his numb fingers to push the key in the lock. Opening the door and stepping inside, his senses were immediately on alert. His apartment was warm, a fire burning merrily in the fireplace. Reaching for the gun he kept hidden in the vase of artificial flowers on the stand just inside the door, he flipped the safety off and brought all his senses to the fore. Cautiously, he kept his back to the wall and slithered into the lounge.

Someone was sitting on his couch – no, they were reclining on the couch. "Okay, buddy. Hands where I can see them," Duo ordered.

The body on the couch slowly unfurled and warm, blue eyes gazed into shocked violet. "Are you going to shoot me a third time?"

"H- H- Heero?" Duo whispered.

"Yes, Duo. It's me," came the soft reply.

The gun dropped from nerveless fingers, bouncing on the carpet. Duo staggered and lurched as his mind tried to comprehend what his eyes were telling him. Grabbing the back of the sofa for support, Duo tried to get his mouth to work.

Heero came towards him, eyes never leaving those of Duo's. He raised his hand and rested his palm against Duo's cheek, the other man leaning into the touch by instinct. "I'm so sorry, Duo. So sorry for not being here sooner, sorry for putting you through the past five years."

"W- Wh- What happened?" Duo managed to get out. "I didn't hear anything from you, I didn't know if you'd left me, found someone else or were..."

"Oh, Duo," Heero moaned and pulling the other man around, he sat them both on the couch. Taking Duo's hands in his, he did his best to explain. "I went back to L1, to J's old laboratory as I'd been asked to. I thought it would be a simple thing, something like cleaning up the mess of what J had left behind, you know, sorting through files and such. But it wasn't." Heero lowered his head. "When I got there it started out that way. An understudy of J's lured me to the lab, said it was to do with finding and destroying J's files and I went along with it. Only instead of destroying the files, Andrew, or Doctor A as I called him, had those files transferred and studied them. He wanted me back to retrain me, to use me as J did as a tool, a weapon." Heero's voice trailed off.

"Oh, god no," Duo murmured.

"It took me three years to get out of there, to destroy the lab and Doctor A with it. I spent a year in hiding, waiting for the whole mess to calm down, worried that someone would track it to me. Once the case had gone cold and no one was bothering about it anymore, I came back to Earth. I knew you would have been worried about me and I fully intended to find you and explain."

"You've been back on Earth for a whole year and only now decide to let me know you're alive?" Duo snapped. He couldn't help it. Knowing Heero had spent the last twelve months on Earth and hadn't made any attempt to notify him had him seething. "I've spent the last five years worried sick about you..." Duo started.

"Duo, please, let me finish."

Duo went quiet, but the anger still burnt in those violet eyes.

"I did find you, I was coming to tell you I was here, but then I saw you at the orphanage and I realized you'd moved on with your life. I was torn in two, did I let you know I was here and destroy what you'd built for yourself, or did I just remain silently in the shadows and let you get on with the new life you'd forged?"

"You looked so happy with those children and I couldn't destroy that, so I decided to stay away."

"Then why are you here now?" Duo's eyes searched Heero's face for the answer.

"A Christmas wish," was the soft reply. "I'm afraid that what I want for Christmas, you can't give me, Santa," Heero repeated Duo's words from earlier. "I want a Heero. A blue eyed, chocolate haired, Heero."

Duo gasped. "Y- You were Santa?"

Heero nodded and then wrapped his arms around Duo. "I was passing by the store last night when Father Bryan was picking up the Santa suit. He slipped on some ice and twisted his ankle. I helped him back to the orphanage and offered to play the part of Santa today so the children didn't miss out." Heero paused and took a breath. "This is one present Santa _can_ deliver. Merry Christmas, Duo."

"Oh, Heero," Duo sobbed and pulled Heero close, hugging him.

Tilting Duo's face, Heero used his thumbs to wipe away the tears and then leaned in close, brushing his lips lightly across Duo's. Resting his forehead against the American's, he whispered. "Am I forgiven?"

"Do you have to ask?" Duo murmured, the tears of joy still falling from his eyes.

"I love you so much, Duo."

"Show me."

Warm Prussian eyes stared lovingly at the man he thought would never want him again. "It will be my pleasure," he managed to get out, tone husky.

Duo shivered, and not from the cold. He found Heero's lips with his own and locked them together, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue come forth to play.

Moaning into the kiss, Heero's tongue danced with Duo's, savoring the sweet taste of his lost lover. Breaking apart for air, Heero noted how darkened with desire Duo's eyes had become. He grabbed his lover and picked him up, carrying him from the lounge towards the bedroom. Duo wrapped his hands loosely around Heero's neck and rested his head against the Japanese man's shoulder.

Laying his precious bundle on the bed, Heero crawled up beside Duo until they were side by side. Fingers caressed the milky skin of Duo's cheek whilst the other hand began to undo the buttons to Duo's jacket. Once the jacket was undone, Duo sat up and shrugged out of it, tossing the garment to the floor. He kicked his boots off, Heero doing the same before they both lay down again.

Duo's fingers moved to Heero's shirt, nimbly undoing the buttons and reaching beneath to ghost over golden skin. Heero captured Duo's lips again, kissing him deeply as his own hands went to work on Duo's shirt. Both shirts fluttered open and immediately hands and fingers went on a journey of discovery. Duo's fingers traced the hard planes of Heero's chest until they located a nipple and began to toy with the nub.

A soft moan came from Heero's throat, his fingers ghosting across Duo's chest and reciprocating the teasing. "Ahhh, that feels so good," he said and gave an experimental pinch to Duo's nipple.

Groaning, Duo wriggled a little and then shifted completely, twisting himself around and pushing Heero to the bed on his back. With a dark fire burning in his eyes, Duo lowered his mouth and began to lick, kiss and nibble his way from Heero's throat to his chest and then latch onto a nipple and suck.

"Good, so good," Heero moaned and squirmed under the onslaught. His hands were twisting in the sheets, small tremors passing through his body as the pleasure rolled over and though him.

Leaving Heero's chest, Duo continued to kiss and nibble over those washboard abs, stopping when he got to the waistband of Heero's jeans. He wormed his tongue just slightly under the band and snickered when he heard Heero's small squeal. "Something wrong?" he asked, raising his head from Heero's stomach.

"Tickles," came Heero's reply. Before Duo could start again, Heero rose up and grabbed him, pushing Duo to the side and on his back. "My turn," he said and shrugged out of his shirt. His mouth lowered to Duo's chest where he proceeded to worship every inch of the skin he could put his lips to.

Pretty soon, Duo was a writhing puddle of hormones on the bed, begging Heero for more. His pants were tight, to the point where Duo was getting concerned his blood supply might be getting cut off.

Deciding to take pity on his lover, Heero ceased the torment to the braided one's chest and pushed himself up. He reached for Duo's jeans, fingers resting on the button and zipper. "May I?" he asked.

"If you don't, I'm going to be asking for a refund from Santa on my present," Duo growled, his eyes dancing with love and passion.

"We can't have that," Heero chuckled and made short work of the jeans. He peeled them from Duo's body and tossed them to the floor, the boxers following suit. With just the shirt still on his body, Duo looked so wanton, his hair mussed, lips swollen from their kisses and want written into every line of his lean body. A tugging to his own jeans brought Heero back from his perusal of the man before him.

"Need to see you too," Duo pleaded.

Heero's eyes darkened and held a sultry look to them as he moved himself to stand. Fingers teased at the button and zipper before slowly opening and sliding the tab down. The jeans were tugged over slim hips and powerful thighs, kicked off over feet and landing somewhere near Duo's. Heero's boxer briefs promised something very nice underneath if the bulge was anything to go by and Duo licked his lips in anticipation.

Those boxer briefs revealed their secret treasures as Heero pulled them from his body and tossed them to the side.

"Oh, God. I think I've died and gone to heaven," Duo husked out. His own cock swelled further with the visual stimulation.

Stalking back to the bed, Heero's eyes raked over every inch of exposed skin of his lover before sinking back to the mattress beside the one he adored. "Let me make love to you, Duo?" he asked, voice thick with need and emotion.

"Please," came the hungry reply.

A tube of lube found its way into Heero's hand and he looked to his lover.

"I've been hoping and praying for five years, Heero. I wanted to be prepared in case my wish came true."

A warm smile graced Heero's lips before he bent to catch his love's lips in a kiss so strong with love that it made Duo's toes curl.

Slipping a hand between Duo's spread legs, Heero traced his fingers along the inside of a silky thigh and up to the juncture of Duo's legs. A soft moan and a push of hips greeted him and Heero could wait no longer. His fingers danced along the length of Duo's shaft, pausing at the head to run over and around the crown. He teased the small slit, spreading the leaking droplets before traversing back down and cupping Duo's balls.

Duo decided two could play at that game and brought his own hand forth. His fingers grazed lightly over Heero's hip bone, then brushed through the coarse hair to locate the base of Heero's cock. He curled his hand around the shaft and began to pump.

Eyes half shut, Heero enjoyed the ministrations, quiet moans of pleasure leaving his throat to let Duo know just how much he was enjoying this. He could feel his passion rising and desperately wanted to find his release, so he thought he'd best push on and fumbled around on the bedclothes for the tube he'd dropped a few minutes ago.

The cap was flipped open and a large amount of the gel found its way to Heero's hand. Doing his best to keep himself calm and not spill his passion too soon, Heero took a deep breath and reached once more between Duo's legs. He found the sensitive perineum and stroked across it, causing Duo to buck and moan. When his finger dipped along the crevice and circled the tiny hole, Duo's hand slowed in its stroking of Heero's length.

"Okay?" Heero asked.

"Feels incredible," Duo replied, his voice a touch on the hoarse side.

Encouraged, Heero began to apply a little pressure to the entrance, still circling and spreading the slippery gel. The muscle soon eased and gave into his persistent pushing, allowing him to enter that tender passage.

Another strangled moan from Duo told him all was still okay. He began to slide the finger in and out, loosening the passage and spreading the gel. A second finger soon followed and Duo's hips began to undulate gently. More lube was added and a third finger found its way inside Duo's body.

Still stroking those inner walls, Heero crooked his fingers a little, searching for that special gland. He connected with a spongy bump of tissue and presumed that was it so he stroked it lovingly.

Duo groaned loudly, his hips suddenly thrusting up high as pleasure overwhelmed him. "Oh, Heero, that's so fucking good," he managed to gasp out.

"I think you're ready for me," Heero smiled and withdrew his fingers.

"Hurry," Duo begged, the empty feeling inside leaving him desperate to be filled again.

The tube was milked of more gel, the slippery stuff being spread liberally over Heero's thick shaft. Once he was coated thoroughly, Heero tossed the tube to the side and brought himself into position, kneeling between Duo's thighs. "I love you, Duo. I never intend to leave your side again."

"Show me how much you love me, Heero," came Duo's husky reply.

Cobalt locked with violet as Heero positioned himself. Keeping their gazes locked, he began to push forward, a slow, steady pressure until the muscles relented and he slid inside. The heat surrounded him, muscular walls gripped him and threatened to take him over the edge too soon, but Heero bit his lip and continued to push inside Duo's welcoming body until he was fully sheathed. Holding himself still, he looked for any sign of pain in Duo's eyes or face.

"Feels different," Duo said softly, knowing what Heero was looking for. "Doesn't hurt, just a little uncomfortable but easing more now."

Waiting a couple of minutes more to be certain Duo had relaxed and stretched around him, Heero kissed the American. "I love you, Duo, with all my heart and soul."

"If you do, then I suggest you start moving," Duo growled and thrust his hips to let Heero know he wanted some action.

Chuckling softly, Heero began his retreat, and then thrust back in.

It took them a few minutes to find their rhythm and once they did it was just perfect. Duo's passage bathed Heero with each forward push. The muscular walls gripped him and caressed his length as he moved steadily in and out. In return, Duo's passage was stroked, those nerves inside being awakened and letting Duo know of their existence.

When Heero found Duo's sweet spot, the long haired man cried out as unadulterated pleasure tore through him.

The pace began to pick up, Duo meeting Heero's thrusts, his hands all over the Japanese man's back, stroking the skin one moment, nails raking in the next. Heero buried his head in the crook of Duo's shoulder, eyes closed, lungs straining as his pelvis moved back and forth.

Feeling Duo's hardness trapped between their bellies, Heero pushed himself up and brought his hand between their sweating bodies to curl around the shaft and start to pump. He could feel his own end rapidly approaching and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Another brush against his prostate, the steady pumping of his cock and Duo cried out his orgasm to the four walls of the bedroom. The pleasure tore through him, the fire in his belly exploding and pulsing from his cock in thick jets. His passage began a series of muscular contractions and heightening his pleasure as he became even more aware of Heero's living heat inside him.

With Duo's fall into nirvana, Heero knew his own was only seconds away. The contractions around his cock only served to add to his own excitement, the pleasure building to the point of no return and Heero fell into the abyss. He screamed as his climax hit him hard, his seed pulsed from within, Duo's passage coaxing all he had from him and wanting more. He shuddered and rode the waves of completion, his strength finally giving out and he collapsed, sated onto Duo who immediately wrapped his arms around his lover.

They lay entwined and enjoying the afterglow for a short while – until the sweat started to cool rapidly on their bodies and letting them know it was quite cold on top of the covers when you were naked. With a grunt, Heero rolled off Duo, his softened cock slipping out easily and leaving Duo with a wet, sticky feeling between his legs.

"I don't know about you, but I think I could go a hot shower," Duo said softly.

"Hn, a shower sounds really welcome." Heero raised himself slightly and partook of a kiss. "Thank you."

"Mmm, thank you too, that was incredible." Duo nibbled along Heero's bottom lip before shuffling off the bed. He stretched and winced a little.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" asked Heero.

"Nah, just a nice, dull ache," Duo replied with a warm smile. He pulled the shirt from his body and tossed it to the floor. "Come on, shower awaits," he said, holding out a hand to Heero in invitation.

They showered and whilst Duo brushed and re-braided his hair, Heero tidied up the mess of their clothing from the bedroom floor.

A little later that evening, Duo stood by the window, hot chocolate in hand and gazing out at the stars and light fall of snowflakes. An arm wrapped itself around his waist, warm air ghosting across the back of his neck and he leaned into Heero's body.

"What are you thinking about?" Heero asked as he rested his chin on Duo's shoulder.

"How this has been the best Christmas I could have ever had," came the soft reply.

"Santa did say he would do what he could to make your wish come true."

Duo chuckled lightly. "Yeah, he did." Closing his eyes he whispered to himself, "And my faith has been restored, Sister."

~ Owari ~

Thank you to everyone who have read my fics this past year. Your kind comments and encouraging feedback keep me motivated to continue to write. A very Merry Christmas to you all - may you have a safe and happy holiday season.


End file.
